


an unexpected reunion

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Kissing, Longing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: the mighty warriors and prison gang are hired by kuryu for a mission that should be cut and dry. ice stares down a gun and wishes ryu could just come home.





	an unexpected reunion

What Ice wouldn’t give to have Ryu with him right now.

The job came from Kuryu Group, who seem to have remained none the wiser that the Mighty Warriors have openly defied their orders more than once. The elderly man who gave Ice the blueprints for this particular compound reassured him they would be well-paid for their work, and there might have been an implication somewhere in there it would make things smoother for Ryu as well. If the man knows Ryu is connected to the Mighty Warriors, Ice can trust him well enough to know they can accept this job. A little money to pad their pockets and bank accounts with, especially with the joint relationship between Mighty and Prison Gang, is always welcome.

Or maybe Ice just wants to do something,  _ anything, _ that might benefit Ryu in the long-run. The absence of Ryu in all of their lives was painful at worst and a nagging ache at best, and while Ryu continues to help them to this day, there is so little they can do in return. The phone call to ditch the Doubt fight before things ran south was only the beginning, Ryu keeping the red tape around the Funk Jungle carefully cut so no one could interfere with their dream.

Ryu is a businessman above all else, having been trained in the art since they were a small child brought up to take over a yakuza family and all of the business details that would come with that. As much as Ice appreciates everything Ryu has done for them, he wants Ryu back more than he can put into words. And he could  _ really _ use Ryu watching his back right now as he takes down another three goons on his way to the room at the top of the compound.

He’d come in with  _ everyone, _ warned ahead of time it would take the combined forces of Mighty Warriors and Prison Gang to accomplish something this massive. Yakuza families are trained to be a single unit when fighting together and Ice knows they have to move fast to do what they have to do, that mission completion is second to walking out unscathed. People like this would cut them down and hide the bodies and never once be suspected.

Bernie and Pearl led the charge on the first floor, Jesse and Pho making it to the second floor before Ice found himself leaving them behind to force his way further. Sarah had almost made it but it just seemed likely Ice was going to end up alone after all, forced to reach the head of this family and get the information their employer requested them to obtain.  _ By any means necessary, _ which means Ice might have a chance to take his frustration out on someone. The bodyguards and various family members only do so much for him, not able to stand up to more than a few of his punches before they drop like flies.

The final door in the compound is guarded by half a dozen men but Ice mows straight through them without stopping, his hands aching in that way he’s come to know so well. When the last man drops in an ungraceful heap at Ice’s feet, Ice gives himself a single deep inhale before he aims a well-placed kick at the door, breaking the lock. Sarah would be proud to know her training has worked out so well for him.

When Ice was a child growing up in the Bay Area, it was impossible not to come face to face with a gun at least once in his life. He saw more than his fair share of them trading hands for money or for more dangerous weapons, and most of the adults he’d known carried at least one of them at all times. Ice was never one for weapons like that, preferring his fists to anything else that could be thrown at him. Still, he could probably use one if he got his hands on one, and he knows how they work, and he can probably separate most of them based on type.

He doesn’t expect to have one pointing right at his face when he steps over the body of one of the guards, the  _ click _ of the safety being removed making him freeze in place.

_ Shit. _ He hadn’t planned for guns. Most yakuza in this area seem to be firmly against them, fighting with fists (or blades, for Ryu and Genji and occasionally Nikaido). Ice can take most physical hits and keep coming, and he might be able to survive a bullet or two, but not to the brain. And if the old man standing in front of him pulls that trigger, that’s where it’s headed.

“You made a mistake.” The man— the head of this family, Ice recognizes him from the pictures— smiles at him, head cocked to the side. “Did you really think it would be that easy?”

Ice heaves a sigh, rolling his neck to work the cricks out of it. “You gonna shoot me, then?”

“I should. It’s not like anyone would notice if trash like you vanished.” The man sneers at him and Ice presses his lips together. “You come into my house, you attack my men, you scare my woman, and you think you can just walk away from it?”

_ Woman? _ Ice racks his brain for who this man must be speaking about— he hadn’t seen any women in the compound. When a flash of color draws his attention, he lets his eyes wander to just behind the man, standing half-behind him, a slim person in a dark blue kimono embroidered with white flowers. With their shiny black hair done up on top of their head and their impeccably made-up face, they look startlingly doll-like, too perfect to be real.

Yakuza always do manage to get their hands on things they don’t deserve.

“I’d like to see you walk with a bleeding leg.” The man lowers the gun just slightly, not enough for Ice to chance it. “Or with a blown-out kneecap.”

It takes what little self-control Ice has not to roll his eyes. “You gotta talk a big game ‘til my boys get up here? You got enough bullets in that gun for all of us?”

“What if I do?” The man grins at him and Ice seethes. “Maybe I’ll kill all of them and make you watch. Teach you a lesson and then make sure you can’t harass anyone ever again. That’s all scum like you is good for, bottom feeders who leech off of others.”

Ice’s eye twitches. “Keep talking shit and I’ll come at you, gun or not.”

“Do it.” The gun lifts once more and Ice’s hands twitch. “Maybe I’ll be merciful just this once if you get on your knees and ask me  _ nicely _ not to shoot you.”

“I ain’t doing that shit.” Ice has more dignity than that.

The man laughs, a hyena-like shriek of a sound. “On the ground is where trash like you be—”

Ice’s eyes have grown accustomed to the quick flashes of silver, though there would never be anything he could do to stop them. Now is no different; slim pale hands move faster than Ice can anticipate, but it’s enough of a warning for him to move, ducking down and to the side. The blade of the knife catches his eye even as he hits the floor, the gun going off, a bullet lodging in the hallway wall no doubt where the space between Ice’s eyes was just a moment ago.

The man gurgles, a faint sound around the blade now lodged in his throat, and slumps to the floor. Delicately, slender fingers draw the kimono up just enough for bare feet to step over the man’s now-still body; Ice finds himself with a companion kneeling down in front of him a moment later, a familiar unimpressed expression pinning him in place.

“You could have been killed.” Dark red lips press together in a thin line, dark eyes regarding Ice, finally visible to him, not hiding under dark bangs. “What were you thinking, Ice?”

Ice sits up slowly, his mouth falling open. “Ryu? That’s—- It can’t be you.”

“I kill a man to save your life and that’s all you can say to me. Typical of you.” Ryu’s hands steal up into all of that shiny black hair, dislodging what Ice realizes is a wig a moment later, fingers combing through their own shorter black hair until it settles around their face, the angled cut accentuating their perfect cheekbones.

“You’re…” Ice doesn’t know how to come out and say  _ crossdressing _ without sounding like an insensitive prick about it, so he shuts his mouth and tries again. “Wearing makeup.”

Ryu nods once, one slender finger coming to rest against their lower lip. “I am. It was integral to this mission. Who sent you? I wasn’t told that reinforcements were being sent my way.”

“Ah, some old man in Kuryu.” Ice really wishes he could remember off the top of his head, but there are so many old men and Ryu rarely likes discussing them.

“Kurosaki aniki must have sent you, then.” Ryu hums softly before straightening up, offering a hand to Ice. “I’ll have to ask him kindly  _ not _ to get all of you involved next time. I could have dealt with this fool,” Ryu stares down at the body on the ground with disdain, “all by myself.”

Ice’s head is spinning as he takes Ryu’s hand, letting them help him to his feet. It might be the adrenaline from having almost been shot in the head, or it might be the way his heart always races when it comes to Ryu, but he can’t quite believe what’s happening or how. Though he knows Ryu has Kuryu business, he never expected to run into them here or all places, or dressed up as they are. Frankly, he’s a little confused.

“What’s going on?” he asks once he’s on his feet.

“This scum was interfering in one of our deals, so he had to be taken care of. Kurosaki told me there was information I could collect on him, but I’d decided death would be kinder.” Ryu retrieves their knife, wiping the blade clean on the man’s jacket before standing and sheathing it, tucking it into the sash of their kimono. “He was foolish enough to think I was interested in him, and I finally had him alone  _ only _ to hear the entire house exploding with shouting.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have brought Pearl and Bernie after all,” Ice muses.

Ryu slaps him on the shoulder, but not enough to hurt. “You shouldn’t have come. You knew this would be dangerous. Messing with rival yakuza families is difficult business.”

“Guess I just had a guardian angel looking after me tonight.” Ice should probably be upset that they were sent in as back-up because Ryu can easily take care of themself, but at the same time, he’s glad Mighty was here to help if only because he gets a snatch of Ryu once more. “What kinda information were we here for anyway? Kurosaki just said it was in the safe.”

Ryu’s gaze slides right and Ice follows it to see the door embedded into the wall. “It’s full of child pornography. He brought me up here to show it to me. That was when I decided it was better to kill him. Kurosaki had an inkling, but he couldn’t prove it without evidence.”

“You sure this was a business thing and not—” Ice starts, but Ryu holds up a hand.

“I’m sure you’re right in your assertion, Ice, that this was not for the sake of business, but it will be when I present this evening to Kuryu in the morning.” Ryu sighs, running their fingers through their hair, looking at Ice from beneath long painted lashes. “You should go. Likely, my men will be arriving within the next ten minutes. Take the others and go.”

Of course men from the Ryu Group are coming in to retrieve Ryu and likely whatever else they need or want from the house, but Ice can’t quite bring himself to leave just yet. Ryu must sense it, heaving a sigh at him before holding out their arms, Ice stepping into them smoothly and wrapping his arms around Ryu’s waist. There’s a slight disconnect when his hands slide over the smooth fabric of the kimono because he’s never seen Ryu in such a thing and would have thought it not their taste, but Ryu’s hands smoothing down his back are familiar.

“I’m sorry for being gone for so long,” Ryu murmurs, “but you really do need to go soon.”

Ice nods, because he knows, but not quite yet. “Please come see us soon. We’re all gonna die if we don’t get a chance to spend time with you. You’ve been gone for  _ months. _ ”

“I’ll see if I can give myself a break. After this incident, I’ve well-earned it.” Ryu leans back to look at him, their hands so soft on Ice’s face, likely the result of some expensive hand lotion to tie this image together. “It won’t be safe if you stay much longer.”

“I know. Just, fuck, I miss you so much.” Dizzily, Ice realizes he’s going to have to add  _ would literally kill for me _ to his mental list of things he knows he can trust Ryu with alongside his heart, his body, and his soul. “I’m really dying without you, Ryu. I knew you’d have to go back for a while eventually but it didn’t prep me for the reality of it.”

Ryu’s smile is soft and sad and Ice wishes he could do something to make it better. “I know. I’ve missed you, too. Genji is getting sick of me talking about you so much, I think.”

The idea of Genji having any emotions at all is laughable; Ice smiles at the thought. “Then  _ please _ come home soon so I can spend time with you again.”

“I shouldn’t make promises I can’t keep, but I’ll do my best.” Ryu sways closer to Ice, like the prospect of being separated from him is just as unbearable as it is for Ice.

“Ice, man, hurry up!” Brown’s voice echoes from down the hallway. “Kuryu’s here!”

Ryu sighs softly. “My men have arrived.”

“One kiss and I’ll go.” Ice might be pushing his luck when it comes to surviving through the night between this and the gun, but he can’t bring himself to leave without something to get him through however much longer Ryu is going to be gone. “I won’t drag ass anymore.”

Ryu’s smile this time is fond. “You really are an idiot. I hope you know that.”

Before Ice can come up with a rebuttal, Ryu leans in and kisses him. Again, there’s a slight disconnect. Ice has kissed them more times than he can count on both hands, has memorized the shape of Ryu’s mouth, the softness of their lips and the rhythm of their kisses, but the slight sweetness of their lipstick and the way it feels against his mouth is new. Strange, but not necessarily unpleasant. His hands move back to their waist, settling into the shape of Ryu’s body like he has so many times before, his eyes falling shut as he gives in and just enjoys the warmth of their body, their hand on the back of his neck, their mouth against his.

When Ice leans back, his face is hot. He can feel that, and from the way Ryu’s eyes dart down, Ice might have come away with a little of their lipstick. “We’re wearing the same color, now. You’re going to have to go home right away and change.”

The implication is clear. “I’ll see you soon, Ryu. Please take care of yourself. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Ryu pushes gently on Ice’s shoulder, and he takes off.

They barely peel out from behind the building in time to avoid Kuryu, Ice belatedly glad that Bernie and Pearl covered the license plates of their cars before they arrived. Pearl drives like a man possessed, foot pressed hard to the gas pedal while Brown whoops in the back seat. Ice leans back into the passenger seat and touches his mouth, his lips still tingling with the warmth and pressure of Ryu’s kiss. God, he already misses them.

“Did we get what we came for?” Diddy asks, leaning up between the front seats.

“Guy’s dead,” Ice answers shortly, and Pearl’s head whips around in shock. “What, don’t look at me like that. I didn’t kill him. Ryu was there.”

Brown shoves Diddy back so he can lean up, infringing on Ice’s personal space. “Ryu? Pretty little dragon that you keep talking about? What were they doing there?”

“Kurosaki sent us in as back-up for Ryu, I guess. Guy had a gun pointing at my head and Ryu killed him for me.” Saying it bluntly like that only highlights just how fucked-up the entire situation had been, how miraculous it is that Ice is still alive. Even gone for months, Ryu finds a way to save him again.

Pearl shifts a hand over onto Ice’s knee, squeezing tight. “Glad you’re okay, babe. Don’t know what we’d do if we lost you, too.”

“Sounds like you ain’t lost Ryu, yet,” Brown says, waggling his eyebrows. “Sounds like they still got all your best interests at heart. You’re gonna owe them  _ two _ songs when they come back.”

“Two for the price of my life,” Ice mutters.

Brown huffs at him. “Okay, three. Or a whole album. Better get to work when we get back.”

Sarah nearly rips Ice a new asshole for almost getting shot when they get home, Jesse refusing to believe Ice is actually uninjured until he’s looked over nearly every inch of skin twice, then pouncing Ice onto the bed and refusing to get off of him. Ice watches the others clean up, icing bruised knuckles, Bernie insisting on bandaging a scrape on Pearl’s elbow from where he narrowly got through a crowded doorway. Nakamon has a proper cut on his arm that Mocai murmurs over with a disapproving expression on his face. They all did it. They all survived.

And soon, Ryu is going to be home where they belong.


End file.
